Stříbrný měsíc
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Člověk si zvykne na všechno. Dokonce i na Waldena Macnaira.


**Originál****: **Silver Moon

**Odkaz: **the-archive**7**.**7**net/viewstory.**7**php?sid=443 (Sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Maeglin Yedi

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování: **non-con/dub-con, bloodplay, násilí, odkazy na holokaust, zmínky o smrti a sebevraždě. Jedno sprosté slovo :)

* * *

><p><strong>STŘÍBRNÝ MĚSÍC<strong>

.

Kde v hlubinách či v nebesích  
>planul oheň očí tvých?<br>Na jakém křídle vystoupal,  
>kdo uchopil ten strašný žár?<p>

Jaká kouzla, jaké ruce  
>pletly houžev tvého srdce?<br>A když to srdce začlo bít,  
>kdo troufnul si je rozbušit?<p>

Kde se vzala kovadlina?  
>V jaké výhni mozek dýmal?<br>Kdo jej kul? Čím uchopil  
>hrůzu, kterou vytvořil?<p>

'The Tyger' by William Blake *)

.

Remus se sklopenýma očima čekal, až mu kuchař na špinavý talíř kydne porci šedivé ovesné kaše, která bude chutnat jako kartón a nejspíš se i hemžit červy. Před pár měsíci, když ho poslali do téhle 'léčebny', se naučil, že není moudré vyhledávat oční kontakt – tedy pokud člověk netouží skončit na jedné z mnoha samotek. Nebo ještě hůř, na Macnairových jatkách.

Cestou k jednomu z dlouhých, holých dřevěných stolů zahlédl, jak po pravé straně, za bezpečným magickým plotem, krmí nemrtvé miskami studené prasečí krve. Aniž by se na kohokoliv podíval, ať upíra, nebo vlkodlaka, Remus se posadil. Nabral na dva prsty slizké hmoty z talíře, tiše jedl a snažil se nepozvracet se. Kaše chutnala po hladu a po hnilobě, jako ostatně všechno v táboře, včetně místní kontaminované vody. Dokonce i vzduch v barácích načichl stejným smradem. Vzduch mimo baráky byl permanentně prosycený štiplavým zápachem pálených mršin.

Do tohohle takzvaného rehabilitačního zařízení – ve skutečnosti koncentračního tábora – Remuse dostala jedna z Popletalových geniálních myšlenek. Ministrovi kouzel to trvalo dva roky, než si připustil, že Voldemort se vrátil, a za tu dobu Pán zla na svoji stranu získal většinu temných druhů. Zhruba před šesti měsíci Popletala napadlo, jak oslabit jeho řady – všichni temní tvorové se měli umístit do 'ústavu' pod dohledem Ministerstva, kde by nemohli Pána zla podporovat.

Když z cínového plechu seškrábal poslední zbytečky, zvedl talíř k ústům a dočista ho olízal. Kaše byla hnusná, ale zato teplá – no, přinejmenším vlažná – a nic jiného už dneska nedostane. Uplynulý půlrok ho odnaučil vybíravosti v jídle. Sníš, co ti dají, nebo pojdeš. Remus si zvolil první možnost, ale pozoroval kolem sebe spoustu vlkodlaků, kteří raději hladověli a zemřeli pomalou, zbytečnou smrtí. I když samozřejmě měli ještě třetí možnost – vyvolat rvačku, způsobit potíže, a zajistit si rychlejší (ačkoliv značně bolestivý) skon z rukou Macnaira, mistra popravčího pro Stříbrný měsíc.

Remus potřásl hlavou. Na Macnaira rozhodně myslet nechtěl, opravdu nechápal, proč se všechny jeho úvahy nakonec musí stočit ke katovi. Daleko radši by vzpomínal na Siriuse a Harryho. Na Siriuse, přikrčeného vedle své motorky, s širokým úsměvem a šmouhou od oleje na tváři, vysvětlujícího lehce zmatenému Harrymu, jak jeho milovaná kráska vlastně funguje. Ano, to bylo to, o čem si přál přemýšlet – těch sedm dní po Siriusově osvobození, které strávili jako rodina. Jeho milenec, jeho nejlepší přítel, byl po patnácti letech konečně volný. A s ním se poprvé cítil svobodný i Remus sám. Měl to být začátek jejich společného života. Ve skutečnosti to byl začátek konce.

o~o~o~o~o

"Miluju tě, Remusi."

Ještě rozklepaný vyvrcholením, Remus zvedl hlavu a jemně Siriusovi odhrnul černou loknu ze zpoceného čela.

"Neříkej," poškádlil ho pobaveně. "Víš jistě, že jsi ve stavu to posoudit?"

Sirius se uchechtl a oplatil mu široký úsměv. Remus tiše zasténal, když se tělo pod ním otřáslo a svaly kolem jeho ochabujícího penisu se sevřely. Sklonil hlavu, aby Siriuse pomalu políbil. "Já tě taky miluju, Siriusi."

Tiskl polibky podél Siriusovy čelisti, něžně ho kousl do ucha a pak schoval tvář v oblouku jeho ramene a krku. Na zádech vnímal hladící ruce, vdechoval kořeněnou vůni potu, semene a _Siriuse._ Cítil se klidný, svobodný – a především, věřil, že konečně našel domov.

Dveře se rozletěly. Do jejich ložnice vtrhlo přinejmenším půl tuctu postav v dlouhých pláštích, ozbrojených hůlkami. Než se kterýkoliv z nich vůbec stačil pohnout, Remuse hrubě popadlo několik párů rukou v černých rukavicích a strhly ho ze Siriusova těla. Divokým kopáním si vysloužil jenom rychlé svázání a znehybnění. Sirius vypadal připravený vraždit, ale dvě špičky hůlek, zabodnuté do krku, ho zastavily. Remus se bezmocně díval do jeho modrých očí, naplněných zmatkem, vztekem a na pokraji zoufalství.

V první chvíli byl přesvědčený, že se stali cílem Smrtijedů, neboť útočníci měli na sobě škrabošky. Jenomže – nenosívali Smrtijedi masky bílé? Remus se rozhlédl. Všichni přítomní měli tváře zakryté černými maskami. Takže Smrtijedi to rozhodně být nemohli.

Pak jedna z postav předstoupila a rozvinula svitek pergamenu.

"Z nařízení Ministra kouzel a v souladu s novým zákonem o internaci temných stvoření tímto zatýkáme Remuse J. Lupina, pod-člověka kategorie vlkodlak, a odvážíme ho do léčebny Stříbrný měsíc."

"To teda neodvážíte!" zaječel Sirius. Pokusil se vyskočit na nohy, ale pěst v černé rukavici ho okamžitě poslala zpátky. Narazil do tvrdého čela postele, z nosu se mu spustila krev.

V té chvíli se v ložnici objevila další osoba, s rozcuchanými černými vlasy, rozespalýma zelenýma očima a hůlkou v pohotovosti.

"Harry! Okamžitě sakra vypadni!" přikázal Sirius a byl odměněný další ránou do nosu. Harryho oči se rozšířily – zpracovával nepochopitelný obrázek Siriuse se zkrvaveným obličejem a nahého Remuse, svázaného u nohou několika maskovaných lidí. Ale než Remus stačil říct jediné slovo, někdo na něj namířil hůlku a svět kolem zčernal.

o~o~o~o~o

Když se probudil, o pár hodin – nebo dnů? – později, zjistil, že leží nahý na pryčně v nějakých dřevěných kasárnách.

Co...kde...Sirius! A Harry! Co se stalo? Remus se snažil vyvolat vzpomínky, které by mu osvětlily, kde je a jak se sem dostal, ale dokázal si vybavit jenom nahého Siriuse s krvavým nosem a šokovaného Harryho ve dveřích.

Zvolna se posadil a zvedl ruku, aby si prohrábl vlasy, ale našel jen hladkou kůži. Oholili mu hlavu. A nejen ji, zaznamenal, jakmile sklopil oči a prohlédl si další části svého těla. Oklepal se. Připadal si ještě víc nahý a zranitelný, než před chvilkou.

Promnul si obličej, přehodil nohy přes okraj postele a zůstal sedět, s rameny shrbenými a myslí plnou prázdných míst, která ho tak zneklidňovala, že se celý rozklepal. Doufal, že se mu to všechno jen zdá, že si ho našla nějaká vlkodlačí noční můra, ale někde uvnitř už mu začínalo docházet, že je to skutečné. Sice pořád netušil, kde se tady vzal, ale měl nepříjemný pocit, že to zdaleka neznamená, že by jeho situace nebyla reálná.

Remus se rozhlédl. Kolem sebe viděl další polní lůžka, všechna prázdná, a kromě nich jen holé dřevěné zdi s malými zamřížovanými okénky, kudy dovnitř pronikala trocha světla. Teprve teď si všiml, že v nohách jeho postele něco leží. Hromádka šatů. Remus je rozbalil a povzdechl si. V porovnání s těmihle cáry působily svršky, které nosíval, než se do jeho života vrátil Sirius, jako zboží z nejlepšího butiku. Přesto, nijak netoužil promenádovat se nahý, a tak vklouzl do roztrhaných kalhot a svetru a zapnul si vybledlý černý kabát. Nakonec si natáhl špinavé hnědé boty a vstal. Byly mu trochu těsné a podrážky se zdály prošlapané, ale pořád lepší, než nic.

Protáhl se, aby rozproudil krev ve ztuhlém těle, došel ke dveřím, zhluboka se nadechl, aby se uklidnil, a vzal za kliku. Zalilo ho jasné denní světlo. Musel přivřít oči a párkrát zamrkal, teprve potom překročil práh a pomalu se rozhlédl.

Dřevěné baráky. Jeden vedle druhého v dlouhých řadách. Za nimi v dálce vysoké, cihlové komíny, ze kterých k modré obloze stoupal šedivý kouř. Remus zavětřil a okamžitě litoval. Nozdry mu naplnil štiplavý zápach smrti, rychle si promnul nos, aby se toho zlověstného pachu zbavil. Vypadalo to na nějaký tábor a Remus získal silné podezření, že o skautský se jednat nebude. Vyrazil na obchůzku, nohama vířil malé obláčky prachu, zatímco se snažil naučit se chodit v botách, které mu vůbec nepadnou. Neměl tušení, kam jde. Kam oko dohlédlo mezi baráky nepozoroval jedinou živou duši.

Dokud nezabočil za roh a nevběhl do něčeho tvrdého a pevného.

"Dávej pozor kam lezeš, ty prašivej čokle!"

Remus zvolna zvedl hlavu, aby si o kousek vyššího muže prohlédl, a okamžitě měl jasno. Tohle nemohl být ani sen, ani realita. Byla to noční můra.

Šklebil se na něj Walden Macnair, tmavohnědé oči přivřené a zuby vyceněné.

Remus polknul.

Už to byla nějaká doba, co ho viděl naposledy. Docela dlouhá doba, ve skutečnosti. Když nepočítáme, že Macnaira letmo zahlédl ten rok, co pracoval v Bradavicích, Remus ho vlastně neviděl od studií. Ale Macnair se nijak zvlášť nezměnil, až na těch pár vrásek v obličeji. Jeho oči pořád měly stejný predátorský lesk, který Remuse neskutečně znervózňoval, kdykoliv se na něj Macnair ve škole podíval, což bývalo docela často.

Remus si tenkrát myslel, že Macnair zná jeho tajemství, a pořád čekal, kdy za ním přijde, aby ho vydíral, nebo kdy ho prostě veřejně udá. Ale Macnair nikdy nic takového neudělal. Jenom se díval, hltal hubeného Nebelvíra očima, kdykoliv měl příležitost. Přesně stejně hladově na něj zíral i teď a Remus si na okamžik zase připadal jako školák.

Snažil se zklidnit se, dýchal zhluboka a pravidelně, a zatím si druhého muže prohlížel. Byl celý v černém, dlouhé, vlnité hnědé vlasy měl svázané do ohonu, na rameni si s výstřední nonšalancí nesl sekeru. Špinavou. Od krve. Od čerstvé krve, líně odkapávající z ostří na zem.

Jakmile si všiml, Remus zatoužil vzít nohy na ramena a utíkat pryč jak nejrychleji dokáže, ale zdravý rozum i vlastní hrdost ho zastavily. Koneckonců, pořád ještě potřeboval vědět, kam se to dostal, a Macnaira alespoň zná. Ne, že by mu to činilo zvláštní radost, ale v této chvíli byl popravčí – stále zaměstnaný na stejné pozici, jak jeho sekera napovídala – jeho jediným možným zdrojem informací.

Nicméně dřív, než Remus stačil položit první ze svých mnoha otázek, výraz v Macnairově tváři se změnil, v očích mu probleskla jiskřička poznání. Roztáhl rty v grimase, připomínající široký úsměv – tedy až na to, že jeho zuby zůstaly pevně zatnuté.

"Lupin."

Remusovi přeběhl mráz po zádech, když slyšel své jméno vyslovené hlubokým hlasem, který jako by naznačoval, že ho kat vidí rád. Pokusil se nedat svoji úzkost najevo a úsečně kývl hlavou.

"Sem zaslech, že ses přistěhoval. Vítej ve Stříbrným měsíci."

o~o~o~o~o

Náhlé ticho Remuse vyrušilo ze zamyšlení. Zvedl oči a všiml si, že všichni vlkodlaci s poslušně sklopenými hlavami zírají do svých talířů. Ani nemusel slyšet těžké boty, přibližující se po betonové podlaze, aby věděl, kdo právě vstoupil. Jenom jediný člověk ve Stříbrném měsíci dokázal vyvolat takovou reakci v hale plné vlkodlaků. Člověk, kterého se všichni báli víc, než čehokoliv jiného.

Pohled úkosem mu odhalil černé boty, postříkané krví. Když mírně zvedl hlavu, ukázaly se černé kalhoty a těžký opasek z černé kůže. Podívat se výš už se neodvážil, rozhodně ne tady na veřejnosti. V soukromí, na druhou stranu, se Remus nijak nebál dívat se katovi rovnou do očí. Trocha vzdoru se od něj ve skutečnosti vlastně očekávala. Macnaira to vzrušovalo a Remus zase rád využil příležitosti nalhávat si, že není úplně submisivní. Věděl, že to není pravda, ale stejně tomu chtěl věřit, poněvadž to byla jedna z posledních věcí, které ho udržovaly při smyslech od chvíle, kdy s Macnairem uzavřeli dohodu.

Popravčí neřekl ani slovo, prostě chvilku postál vedle něj, dokud Remus kývnutím hlavy nedal najevo, že pochopil, a že udělá, co se od něj čeká. Zíral do talíře, dokud se těžké kroky nezačaly vzdalovat. Jakmile mu obnovené šeptání okolo prozradilo, že Macnair opustil místnost, Remus rychle vstal a schoval svůj talíř do kapsy v plášti.

Cestou ven se díval na podlahu, ignoroval, co si ostatní šeptají. Remus věděl, že dohoda s Macnairem z něj udělala mezi vězni vyvrhela, ale s tím se teď už těžko dalo něco dělat. Byla to zkrátka otázka života a smrti a Remus si vybral to první. Přestože jeho současná existence ve Stříbrném měsíci se životem dala nazvat jen stěží, nebyl mrtvý – a na ničem jiném nezáleželo.

Když vykročil z uzavřené budovy do sněhu, zjistil, že noc je chladnější, než čekal. Zachvěl se a přitáhl si rozedraný kabát blíž k tělu, v chabém pokusu ochránit své vychrtlé končetiny před ledovým větrem. Přes tenké, děravé podrážky mu do nohou pronikal chlad a Remus věděl, že za chvilku neucítí chodidla. A přesto ho nohy poslušně nesly přes opuštěný tábor, na milost katovi, i když si to Remus ani nepřál.

Remus se snažil zůstat klidný. Pořád si opakoval, že neměl na výběr. Opakoval si, že Macnair si bere jenom jeho tělo, mysl pořád patří Remusovi. Ignoroval zrádný hlásek, který mu našeptával, že si chvíle s katem možná užívá. Protože to nebyla žádná pravda. Nebo alespoň tak si to pořád opakoval. Život si vybral jen kvůli Siriusovi a Harrymu. Nemůže to teď vzdát. Nemůže se zabít, jako nějaký zbabělec. Ne dokud má ještě naději, že Sirius a Harry na něj nezapomněli.

Jenomže tahle jiskřička každý den slábla a slábla. Neslyšel o Siriusovi ani o Harrym od chvíle, co ho tady zavřeli. Šest měsíců. Už je to celého půl roku. Zdálo se to jako věčnost bez jediného člověka, kterého miloval a mohl mu věřit, a vydaný na pospas nejkrutějšímu muži, jakého kdy poznal.

Snažil se nepřemýšlet o tom, co by na jeho volbu říkal Sirius. Souhlasil by, že si Remus zvolil správně? Nevadilo by mu, že se dobrovolně odevzdal Waldenu Macnairovi, aby se vyhnul jeho sekeře?

o~o~o~o~o

"Pane, jestli nás nenecháte promluvit s obhájcem, ani kontaktovat naše příbuzné, porušujete všechny kouzelnické zákony!"

Remus se snažil neznít zoufale, i když byl. Strávil ve Stříbrném měsíci týden a za tu dobu usoudil, že ho museli transportovat rovnou do pekla. Doslova.

Snažil se promluvit s ostatními vězni, ale žádný nejevil ochotu s ním diskutovat. Vlastně se mu kvůli jeho vyptávání pečlivě vyhýbali. Remus to nechápal. Proč se nebrání? Proč nebojují o svoje práva?

Po týdnu marné snahy získat jakoukoliv informaci od vlkodlaků, Remus se rozhodl obrátit se na dozorce. Zkusil to při ranním nástupu, ale strážný ho ignoroval. Dokonce i když se Remus několikrát postavil přímo před něj, pokaždé se k němu beze slova otočil zády.

"Pane, nemůžete nás bez soudu držet ve vězení. Nespáchali jsme žádný zločin –"

Remus sklapnul, jakmile strážný vytasil hůlku a přitiskl mu ji na krk. Vzápětí se mezi ně vmísil tichý, hluboký hlas.

"S dovolením."

Najednou jej za zápěstí popadly dvě silné ruce, spojily mu je za zády a hbitě je svázaly tenkým provázkem, tak těsně, že Remus téměř okamžitě cítil, jak mu začínají odumírat palce. Ohlédl se přes rameno a zalapal po dechu. Jak mohl zapomenout na kata? Celý týden ho ani nezahlédl, ale Macnair jeho zřejmě z povzdálí sledoval.

Kat popadl Remuse za kabát a začal ho táhnout pryč. Remus se snažil protestovat, vrhal se na zem, zoufale zasekával nesnesitelně těsné boty do hlíny, aby se měl o co zapřít, ale marně. Macnair byl příliš silný a půda příliš měkká a kluzká.

Než stačil zjistit, kam ho Macnair odvlekl, Remus klečel na kolenou, hrudník přimáčknutý k popravčímu špalku. Tváří přistál na tvrdém dřevě, jen to zadunělo, ale nestihl ani zasténat bolestí, která mu proletěla celým tělem, a už ho na zátylku zastudilo něco ostrého.

Remus si byl naprosto jistý, že teď zemře. Ležel na tvrdém, zakrváceném špalku a na krku cítil ostří Macnairovy věrné sekery. Měl zemřít, jenomže ještě nebyl připravený. Ještě se nehodlal vzdát svého života. Ale smrt už si pro něj přišla, šklebila se mu rovnou do tváře – i když na sebe vzala podobu Waldena Macnaira, přikrčeného na bobku, oči temné a zuby vyceněné.

"Věčná škoda, useknout ti hlavinku," vydechl Macnair, tvář jenom pár centimetrů od té Remusovy. "Takovýmu pěknýmu klukovi. Co, Lupine?"

Remus dýchal prudce, svaly na zátylku bojovaly s tlakem těžké sekery. Přinutil se pohlédnout Macnairovi do očí, i když mu všechny instinkty radily prostě stisknout víčka a přijmout nevyhnutelný osud. Něco v něm odmítalo zemřít zrovna takhle.

"Tak to nedělej," zašeptal mdle.

"Obávám se, že tak snadný to není, Lupine." Macnair zatlačil na sekeru větší váhou, zatímco druhou ruku zvedl a permanentně zkrvavenými prsty přejel Remusovi po tváři. "Byl jsi zlobivej vlk. Zasloužíš potrestání."

Remus s námahou zvedl hlavu, bradu bolestivě zapřenou do tvrdého dřeva. Zamrkal, když ucítil, jak se ostří sekery zakouslo ještě hlouběji. "Tak mě potrestej nějak jinak."

Macnairovy oči se na okamžik rozšířily – téměř nedočkavě – pak se zas přivřely a zaleskly se dravostí. "Takže ty chceš, abych tě potrestal," zavrčel. "Jenomže to nebude vůbec jednoduchý, najít něco, co by se vyrovnalo tý radosti z ufiknutí tvojí hlavičky."

"Cokoliv," ujistil ho Remus honem – dřív, než se mohl zamyslet, co všechno se za tím slovem může skrývat.

"Cokoliv," zasténal Macnair. "Uděláš cokoliv, aby sis udržel mou sekeru daleko vod kejháku, jo?"

"Ano." Remus zavřel oči. Nedokázal se ubránit přesvědčení, že právě uzavřel smlouvu s ďáblem a za malý okamžik ztratí i vlastní duši.

Ale jeho duše kata nejspíš nezajímala, přinejmenším zatím ne, protože znovu zavrčel, vstal a jednou rukou si začal rozepínat kalhoty, zatímco druhou pořád přidržoval sekeru bezpečně u Remusova krku.

"Dívej se na mě, Lupine. Uvidíme, jestli ta tvoje huba umí i něco jinýho, než vymlouvat se ze zaslouženýho trestu."

Remus zvolna otevřel oči, aby zjistil, že zírá na Macnairův pulsující, ztopořený penis. Nozdry se mu okamžitě rozšířily pachem vzrušení, sedlé krve, zatuchlého semene a moči. Na okamžik zaváhal, zoufale přemítal, zda upsat se Macnairovi vůbec bude lepší, než nechat si setnout hlavu. Pak si vzpomněl na Siriuse, jak moc si přál s ním být, jak se těšili na společný život. Remus nechtěl zemřít. Rozhodně ne dnes ani v blízké budoucnosti. Takže udělal jedinou věc, kterou si mohl zachránit život – otevřel ústa.

Macnair bez zaváhání škubl boky a vrazil hluboko dovnitř. Tvrdá erekce Remusovi podráždila krk, zakuckal se a zvedl se mu žaludek. Macnair jako by si ani nevšiml, bezohledně přirážel ve vlastním tempu. Remus se instinktivně pokusil odtáhnout se, ale okamžitě na krku ucítil ostří sekery. Proto otevřel ústa pořádně, snažil se polykat množství slin, které mu unikalo, a začal sát.

Macnair zasténal, volnou ruku položil na Remusovu holou hlavu, švihal boky a pronikal ještě hlouběji. Remus zavřel oči, snažil se nevnímat hořkou chuť preejakulátu, která mu po jazyku stékala do krku. Za chvilku bude po všem, jestli mu Macnairovo přerývané funění a hlasité sténání napovídají správně. Snažil se nemyslet na to všechno, k čemu ho Macnair nejspíš ještě přinutí. Byl naživu, na ostatním nezáleželo.

"Sakra, jo," zasténal Macnair, naposledy vyrazil vpřed a udělal se Remusovi do krku. Remus se pokusil polykat, ale Macnairův penis mu blokoval krk, cítil, jak mu teplé sperma vytéká z úst, přes rty a na bradu. Macnair zavrčel a dřepl si k němu.

"Dneska večer přijď ke mně na barák. Doufám, že máš rád nože." Olízl Remuse přes tvář, za jeho jazykem zůstala široká šmouha slin. "V osm, přesně." Přitlačil na sekeru, jako varování, co by Remuse čekalo, kdyby se náhodou opozdil. Potom studená váha z jeho krku zmizela a Remus cítil, jak mu sekera přeřízla pouta na zápěstích.

Bez dalšího slova Macnair odešel. Remus namáhavě polykal a ležel na popravčím špalku, dokud se mu prudce nesevřel žaludek. Posunul se, aby dostal obličej mimo dřevěný povrch a začal zvracet, do písku pod ním se vsakovala žluč, sliny a sperma. Dlouho tam zůstal ležet, přerývaně oddechoval a ignoroval odpornou pachuť v ústech i zaschlý potůček špinavých slin na bradě. Byl naživu. Přežije. Ale za jakou cenu?

o~o~o~o~o

Vybledlý kabát omotaný těsně kolem těla, Remus zvedl oči k vysoké, pevné bráně, oddělující tábor od okolního světa. Ozdobná kovová písmena tvořila nápis 'Stříbrný měsíc', a hned pod tím 'Práce vymítá bestii.' Remus se proti své vůli zachvěl, jako pokaždé, když ta slova četl, a pokračoval ve své cestě na druhý konec tábora.

Šel podél plotu, oddělujícího tábor vlkodlaků od táborů upírů a obrů, kde Remus před pár měsíci zahlédl velmi povědomou postavu s divokou hřívou černých vlasů a stejně bujným černým plnovousem. Byl si jistý, že to musel být Hagrid, jenomže od té doby ho už neviděl. Po pravdě řečeno, pěkných pár týdnů už neviděl _žádného_obra. Viděl jehom husté oblaky dýmu, stoupající z komínů.

Právě dorazil k ubytovně stráží a zatáčel za roh kolem jejich kuchyně, když v hlubokém sněhu o něco zakopl a musel se přidržet zdi, aby neupadl. Nabral zase rovnováhu a chystal se vytáhnout si pár velkých třísek, které se mu z dřevěné stěny zaryly do dlaně, když se podíval pod nohy a zalapal po dechu.

Okolo mužského těla se do bílého sněhu vsakovala tmavá krev. Remus ho znal. Spali ve stejném baráku. Richard se jmenoval. Z dlaně mu vypadl zkrvavený střep skla a na zápěstích měl hluboké rány. Takže Richard nevydržel. Nejspíš nezvládl ten poslední úplněk. Jestli to bylo tak, Remus ho dokonale chápal.

Úplňky vlkodlaci trávili všichni společně, zamknutí ve svých ubikacích. Dřevěné zdi, zesílené kouzlem, dokázaly divoké šelmy udržet na malém prostoru uvnitř. Jenomže když zavřete dvacet vlkodlaků do jedné místnosti, má to přirozeně následky. Všichni se probouzeli se škrábanci a kousanci, které si v noci navzájem způsobili. Vlci vždycky bojovali, snažili se určit si mezi sebou hierarchii. Jenomže minulý měsíc se stalo něco mnohem horšího.

Remus se probral celý od krve. Cizí krve. A stejně se probrali i všichni ostatní muži, tedy až na jednoho – Paula Windhama, jednatřicetiletého lékouzelníka. Z toho nezbylo o moc víc, než krev všude okolo, pár cárů kůže a polámané kosti roztroušené po podlaze. Když doběhl na latrínu – tvořilo ji vlastně pár děr v zemi – Remus zvracel maso a krev.

Vědomí, že roztrhal jiného vlkodlaka, jednoho z nich, už zřejmě bylo na Richarda příliš a vzal si život. Jeho bledá tvář, promodralé rty a upřené oči Remuse fascinovaly. Vypadal... smířeně. Remus se zamyslel – mohla by mu smrt dát klid? Když se na něj zubila ve formě Macnaira, nezdála se atraktivní ani v nejmenším. Ale teď smrt vypadala lákavě, dokonce svůdně. Remus si přál, aby mohl zemřít jako Richard, klidně si ležet ve sněhu a dívat se k hvězdnaté noční obloze.

Jenže Remus věděl, že zemřít nemůže, protože má domluvený sraz. Ale to nebyl ten pravý důvod, že ne? Ne. Musel vydržet kvůli Siriusovi a Harrymu. I když neměl ponětí, jestli oni dva vůbec ještě žijí. Zvenčí k němu nepronikaly žádné zprávy, když nepočítáme Macnairovo popichování. Remus jeho pohádkám o Voldemortovi, pomalu, ale jistě ovládajícím svět, nikdy neuvěřil, ale přesto užíraly z toho malého kousíčku naděje, že se odtud ještě někdy dostane a uvidí svoje milované.

Zavrčel sám na sebe, aby ty zrádné myšlenky umlčel. Přece nepřežil šest měsíců čirého pekla, aby teď chtěl umřít – jenom proto, že jiný vězeň byl tak hloupý (nebo tak chytrý?), že si zvolil smrt.

Chystal se od těla odejít, když mu padl zrak na Richardovy boty. Od pohledu velice pohodlné, zachovalé a bytelné boty. Dvakrát se nerozmýšlel. Rychle se rozhlédl, dřepl si k tělu a začal rozvazovat tkaničky. Když mrtvolu zul, skopl z nohou vlastní ošoupané polobotky a přezul se.

Vydechl úlevou, když pod tlustou černou kůží procvičil palce. Padly mu dokonale. S tlačícími, polorozpadlými škrpály, které nosil od svého příjezdu do Stříbrného měsíce, se vůbec nedaly srovnávat. Remus si vysoké boty rychle zavázal, naposledy se podíval na Richarda a vyrazil ke katovu bytu.

Krátce zaklepal, otevřel dveře a vstoupil přímo do malého obývacího pokoje. Macnaira uviděl ve velkém křesle u krbu, s poloprázdnou lahví ohnivé whiskey v ruce. Vlnité vlasy, obyčejně stažené do culíku, měl dnes rozpuštěné a místo černého svetru měl na sobě upnutý bílý nátělník, který odhaloval svalnaté paže a hrudník. Remus sklopil oči k zemi a čekal na rozkazy.

"Vidím, že Ježíšek na tebe letos nezapomněl, eh, Lupine," začal Macnair pobaveně. "Pěkný botky. Koho si musel odkrouhnout?"

Remus cítil, jak rudne a zatnul zuby. Teprve po chvilce se podíval na Macnaira, který ho se zájmem sledoval. "Nikoho."

Macnair vstal a udělal těch pár kroků k Remusovi. Láhev ohnivé whiskey se mu pohupovala v ruce. "Chceš mi říct, že se jako jen tak válely po táboře?" se samolibým úšklebkem zůstal stát přímo před Remusem a zhluboka si přihnul.

"Přesně tak," zašeptal Remus. Přál si, aby Macnair zanechal vyptávání a radši už si odbyli to nevyhnutelné. '

"Stáhl si je nějakýmu mrtvýmu, co?" Macnair se sklonil blíž, olízl Remuse po tváři a rty letmo přejel po jeho uchu. "Klidně ti je můžu zabavit, Lupine. Krást se nemá, jestli vo tom nevíš."

Remus se oklepal, ale neřekl ani slovo. Macnair ho jen dráždil, jako vždycky, snažil se Remuse vyprovokovat, aby řekl nebo udělal něco, co by katovi dalo záminku k obzvláště nepříjemnému potrestání. Tedy ne, že by nějakou výmluvu potřeboval. Jejich dohoda sama o sobě zaručovala, že Remus bude spolupracovat, ať si na něj vymyslí cokoliv.

Macnair ho lehce kousl do krku, pak zvedl oči a odhalil zuby v grimase, která, jak Remus časem pochopil, znamenala úsměv. "Počítám, že pro jednou bych moh bejt velkorysej. Když máme ty vánoce." Macnair mu znovu olízl obličej a zabořil prsty do jeho krátkých, rozcuchaných vlasů. "Ale stejně tě musím potrestat, poněvač sis je vzal bez zeptání."

Remus kývnul, oči upíral na podlahu, aby se vyhnul Macnairovu pronikavému pohledu. Vánoce? Remus neměl o datech ponětí, žil podle fází měsíce. Vánoce. Okamžitě si vzpomněl na Siriuse a na Harryho, představil si je pod nazdobeným stromečkem, jak si vyměňují dárky – a ani si na něho nevzpomenou, jsou bez něj dokonale šťastní. Začal se třást, musel sebou doslova škubnout, aby se nesesypal. Kousl se do rtu, do očí se mu draly slzy, ale zase zvedl pohled k Macnairovi.

Katova tvář byla vzdálená pouhých pár centimetrů a upřeně vlkodlaka sledoval. Jeho oči se kromě obvyklé dravosti leskly ještě něčím novým. Něčím intenzivním a děsivým. A Remus si v první chvíli pomyslel, že ho snad Macnair hodlá políbit. Ještě nikdy se nelíbali. Macnair ho zkopal, zmlátil, zbičoval, pořezal, šoustal ho, ale nikdy se s ním nelíbal. Líbání bylo pro milence, příliš intimní, než aby se hodilo k tomu, co spolu dělávali. A přesto Remus ke své hrůze na nepatrný okamžik zatoužil, aby ho Macnair políbil.

"Popros, Lupine. Hezky mě požádej."

"Potrestej mě. Prosím." Ta slova už opakoval tolikrát, že ztratila veškerý význam. Ale dnes, když Macnair stál tak blízko, jeho rty se málem dotýkaly Remusových, najednou získala úplně nový smysl. Smysl, který se Remusovi naprosto nezamlouval. Macnair mu ještě chvilku hleděl do očí, pak se odtrhl a vrazil mu do rukou flašku s whiskey.

Remus zamrkal, díval se na své ruce, pak na Macnaira a zase zpátky. Proč mu právě podal láhev alkoholu?

Macnair poodstoupil a ukázal bradou k ložnici. Tuhle rutinu Remus znal důvěrně, ale whiskey v ruce ho pořád poněkud mátla. Ještě jednou se na Macnaira podíval, potom si přiložil láhev ke rtům a hlavě pil, bez ohledu na to, že ho tekutina pálila v krku a do očí mu vehnala slzy. Přestal teprve, když jeho žaludek začal protestovat. Pak láhev vrátil Macnairovi a aniž by mu věnoval jediný pohled, odebral se do skrovně zařízené, slabě osvětlené ložnice.

Remus se začal svlékat hned, jakmile překročil práh. Stáhl si kabát, svetr i kalhoty a hodil je na postel, kterou stejně nebudou potřebovat. Nikdy nepoužívali postel. Dělali to na tvrdé podlaze nebo na holé zdi. Když si zouval boty, pohled mu zabloudil na zeď, pocákanou krví. Z kruhů, zasazených v hrubém kameni, visely těžké řetězy, zakončené stříbrnými pouty. Slyšel za sebou, že Macnair také vstoupil, ale neohlédl se. Aniž by čekal na další instrukce, přistoupil ke zdi. Jeho nahé tělo se v chladném vzduchu třáslo.

Zašustění látky mu prozradilo, že Macnair se také svléká, ale Remus se dál díval dolů na svoje špinavá bosá chodidla. Silná, hřejivá ruka uchopila jeho paži, zvedla ji a zaklapla mu stříbrné pouto kolem zápěstí. Totéž se stalo i s jeho druhou rukou. Remus nehybně stál tváří ke studené zdi, připoutané paže roztažené nad hlavou.

Velké ruce s mozolnatými dlaněmi začaly mapovat Remusova záda, posetá četnými jizvami, a vzápětí se k nim přidala horká ústa a mokrý jazyk. Remus zjistil velice záhy, hned na začátku, že Macnaira jeho jizvy fascinují, a že má silné nutkání vytvářet nové. Což bezpochyby udělá i dnes. Remus se opřel čelem o chladnou zeď, drsný povrch kamene ignoroval. Když Macnair přistoupil blíž – ruce a ústa pořád putující přes Remusovy boky a záda tam a zpátky – Remus ucítil, jak mu přes zadek přejel ztopořený penis. Zachvěl se a v rukách sevřel řetězy, aby nevisel v poutech a zbavil se tak pálení stříbra, zařezaného do kůže.

Horké ruce brzo nahradila studená ocel. Remus zaťal zuby, když se ostrý nůž zakousl do jeho zad. Maso se pod ostřím otevíralo úplně snadno, po chvějícím se těle začaly stékat potůčky teplé krve. Macnair si pobrukoval, zatímco do Remusovy bledé kůže vyřezával nějaký vzor. Pak začal jazykem slízávat krev, vytékající z ran, a Remus zavřel oči, když mu podél páteře prolétl záblesk bolesti. Macnair to měl rád tvrdě, ale dnes v noci byl neobyčejně něžný – tedy do té míry, pokud se dá _něžným _nazvatřezání do člověka.

Macnair se spokojeným povzdechem klesl na kolena a roztáhl mu půlky. Remus se zapřel o řetězy a poslušně se rozkročil – uniklo mu překvapené zasténání, když Macnairovy rty a jazyk začaly pokrývat jeho těsný otvor něčím teplým. Pravděpodobně jeho vlastní krví. Bolest na zádech mučivě kontrastovala s příjemnými pocity spojenými s tím, že člověku někdo olizuje zadek a horkým jazykem klouže i dovnitř.

Remus stiskl víčka a v duchu se proklel. Nechtěl cítit rozkoš. Nechtěl cítit vůbec nic. Bohužel jeho tělo se rozhodlo, že se mu Macnairův způsob přípravy líbí. Remus ke svému nesmírnému znechucení nemohl přehlédnout, že se mu penis plní krví. Přitiskl se ke zdi, v zoufalém pokusu zabránit svému tělu, aby dalo najevo, že přinejmenším něco z toho, co s ním Macnair provádí, si Remus užívá. Nebylo správné, aby si to užíval. Nebylo správné chtít na sobě cítit Macnairova ústa. Nebylo správné těšit se, až do něj pronikne.

Tohle všechno si opakoval a přesto nedokázal potlačit nové zasténání. Macnair se uchechtl do kůže na jeho zadku, pak vstal a nasměroval erekci na Remusův otvor.

"Se ti líbí, co, Lupine?" provokoval, zatímco pronikl asi na palec do jeho těla. Remus místo odpovědi zavřel oči. Macnair přitlačil a Remus zaúpěl, ale navzdory nesnesitelné bolesti mu vyšel vstříc.

"Ne," zasténal bezmocně. Nebyl si jistý, zda odpovídá na Macnairovu otázku, nebo jen protestuje proti tomu, co se děje s jeho tělem.

Macnair škubl boky, vnikl dovnitř celý a zezadu se k Remusovi přitiskl. "Bude se ti to líbit, Lupine," dýchl na jeho zátylek. Remus se oklepal, cítil, jak mu naskočila husí kůže. Macnair zavrčel, odtáhl se a znovu přirazil, zatímco zkrvavenou rukou sevřel Remusovu erekci.

"Ne." Remus zakňučel a zasykl, když se Macnairův tvrdý hrudník otřel o jeho rozsekaná záda. Ale navzdory pevnému přesvědčení, že je to špatné, se mu Macnairův pták v zadku líbil a líbila se mu i ruka, obtočečná kolem jeho penisu – a Remus chtěl víc. Nic tak příjemného už nezažil ani nepamatoval, ne od chvíle, co ho sem zavřeli, a najednou si uvědomil, že to potřebuje stejně jako kyslík.

"Řekni, že se ti to líbí, Lupine," vrčel mu Macnair do ucha, zatímco s každým tvrdým přírazem přejel po Remusově prostatě. Remus zakňučel, jeho tělo se o vlastní vůli pohybovalo tam a zpátky mezi Macnairem a jeho sevřenou rukou.

"Nelíbí...ne...šukej mě...prostě...dělej," oddechoval Remus, a Macnair se mu zakousl do krku. Vší silou se držel řetězů, oči pořád zavřené, kolébal se tam a zpátky a ze rtů mu unikalo jedno zrádné zasténání za druhým. Nelíbilo se mu to. Necítil v sobě horké péro a teplé prsty se nesvíraly kolem jeho penisu. Ne. Byl brutálně znásilňovaný, jako pokaždé předtím. Protože kdyby se mu to líbilo, ztratil by i poslední zrnko vzdoru, které v něm ještě zbylo. Kdyby se mu to líbilo, vyhráli.

Na krk se mu náhle přitisklo ostří a Macnair začal přirážet plnou silou. Zalapal po dechu, jiskřičky rozkoše se smísily se strachem. Macnairova ruka zrychlila, jeho koule plácaly Remuse po zadku s každým tvrdým přírazem.

"Dneska se uděláš, Lupine."

Jeho varlata se stahovala, svaly v celém těle se svíraly a Remus věděl, že blížící se orgasmus nijak nezastaví. Nechtěl se udělat. A přesto jeho tělo reagovalo na všechno, co mu Macnair dělal, a bylo připravené vzdát se. Na krku ucítil ostrý nůž a uvědomil si, že tohle je odpověď. Ve chvíli, kdy se jeho tělo prohnulo pod náporem vyvrcholení a Macnairovu ruku pokryla sprška semene, Remus se přitiskl k ostří, aby si podřízl krk.

Nůž zmizel, Macnair hluboko přirazil a vyvrcholil. Pak se ruka, která předtím svírala Remusův penis, zabořila do jeho vlasů a prudce mu škubla hlavou dozadu.

"Co si kurva myslíš, že děláš, Lupine?" zařval Macnair. "Chceš snad chcípnout?" zeptal se naléhavě. "Na to zapomeň. Seš můj. A jestli se opovážíš zabít se, tak si najdu toho tvýho chlapa a stáhnu z něj kůži za živa. Cenťák po cenťáku a budu se dívat, jak vykrvácí."

Nůž zmizel. Remus ztratil šanci napravit, co jeho tělo provedlo. Žalostně zakňučel, pustil řetězy a sesunul se mezi Macnaira a tvrdou zeď. Ale - Macnair zmínil jeho přítele. Siriuse. Macnair si ho najde. Což znamená, že Sirius musí být naživu. Remus prudce zvedl hlavu a zadíval se na kata široce otevřenýma očima.

Nejspíš mu hned došlo, co právě řekl, protože se z Remuse vytáhl s nespokojeným odfrknutím. Odemkl stříbrná pouta kolem jeho zápěstí, odstoupil a věnoval mu něco téměř jako úsměv – se rty napjatými a přimhouřenýma očima.

"Veselý vánoce, Remusi."

Remus si mnul zápěstí a zíral. Nevěděl přesně, co se právě stalo, ale byl si jistý, že něco mezi nimi se změnilo a už to nikdy nebude stejné. Sirius je naživu. To vědomí mu dalo tolik naděje, že by se nedivil, kdyby jí celý zářil, kdyby odkapávala z každého póru na jeho těle. Sirius žije. A on, Remus, taky.

Než si uvědomil, co vlastně dělá, Remus se postavil k Macnairovi a přitiskl mu rty na ústa. Potřeboval cítit, teď hned. Právě teď se potřeboval líbat. Protože i když Sirius pořád žije, Macnair je všechno, co má Remus v této chvíli na dosah. Macnair je tím, co ho drží naživu. Se zasténáním mu strčil jazyk do úst a čekal, jak se zachová. Macnair si ho přitáhl za hlavu a začal ho líbat.

Remus znovu zasténal, ale nijak už ho netrápilo, že dává své pocity najevo. Hlavní bylo, že vůbec něco _cítí_ – a chtěl víc, dokonce i když to mohl mít jen s Macnairem. Odtrhl se a s úsměvem zíral do katových tmavých očí. "Veselé vánoce, Waldene," zašeptal, než znovu srazil své rty s Macnairovými.

**KONEC**

* * *

><p>*) <strong>PP:<strong> Úryvek z básně 'Tygr' od Williama Blakea, vydané 1794. Ptá se, jaká mocná bytost se odvážila a dokázala stvořit něco tak krutého a strašlivého, jako je tygr. Což je samozřejmě jen poetické vyjádření staré filozofické otázky, jak mohlo vzniknout a proč existuje zlo (ve vesmíru, kterému vládne laskavý Bůh). Můj překlad. :) S.L.


End file.
